This invention relates to a wood type golf club, and more particularly to a wood type golf club which is suitable especially for beginners or golfers having a low head speed, and which is capable of restraining the occurrence of the curving of a driven ball to the right of a right-handed player, i.e. the occurrence of a so-called slice.
Since a wood type golf club is used generally for the purpose of obtaining a longer flying distance of a ball, the volume of a head thereof is larger than that of a head of an iron golf club, and the length of a shaft of the former golf club also larger than that of a shaft of the latter golf club. Therefore, when, especially, for example, a right-handed beginner or a right-handed golfer having a low head speed addresses or strikes a ball with a wood type golf club, the face of the golf club is opened outward, so that a driven ball curves to the right of the player, i.e., a so-called slice tends to occur frequently.
With a view to eliminating these inconveniences, an improved wood type golf club has been proposed in which a face angle of the club head measured on the basis of a direction square with the direction in which a ball is to be driven thereby, a lie angle, i.e. an angle of inclination of the club shaft measured with the whole surface of the sole of the club head contacting the ground surface, and an angle of center of gravity which is defined as an angle formed between an extension line of the face of the club head and a straight line passing the axis of the club shaft at right angles thereto, and which is measured with the club shaft placed on a horizontal table so that the club head is directed downward therefrom freely are regulated independently of one another. The face angle, lie angle and angle of center of gravity generally adopted of a wood type Golf club produced so as to eliminate the occurrence of a slice mentioned above are 0.degree.-2.degree. toward the side of a closed face, 55.degree.-58.degree. and 18.degree.-23.degree. respectively. However, such a conventional slice-preventing wood type golf club is designed mainly for advanced and intermediate class golfers, and, when a beginner or a golfer having a low head speed drives a ball with this golf club, a slice still tends to occur.